Das fahrende Volk
by Brockenhexe
Summary: Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sieht Bella Dinge, die sie nie hätte sehen dürfen. Daraufhin werden sie und ihre Eltern von Vampiren entführt und ihre Eltern ermordet. Bella wird als Gefangene gehalten in einer Welt voller Vampire und AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Ihre ganze Welt war auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Sie verstand nicht, was heute passiert war.

Wer waren diese Menschen?

Waren es überhaupt Menschen?

Und wenn nicht. Was waren sie dann?

Bella wurde aus ihrem Leben gerissen und in eine Welt voller Gewalt und Grausamkeiten gezogen.

Wird sie hier überleben können?

_Ich hoffe der Prolog macht Lust auf mehr :-) das 1. Kapitel gibt es nächste Woche und dann kommt alle 1-2 Wochen ein neues Kapitel._

_Meine Vampire sind etwas anders als die von Stephenie Meier. Sie können ihr Gift kontrollieren, das heißt sie können Menschen beißen, ohne sie zu Verwandeln._


	2. Kapitel 1

_Überarbeitet mit Hilfe meiner lieben Beta Kayinchen._

**Das fahrende Volk**

**Kapitel 1**

Isabella Marie Swan war 17 Jahre alt. Ihre Eltern waren Schausteller und hatten ein kleines Kinderkarussell mit schönen, bunten Holzpferden. Bella, wie sie genannt wurde, polierte diese Pferde an Markttagen jeden Mittag nach dem Essen und bevor der Rummel richtig los ging.

Vormittags gab ihre Mutter Renée ihr Unterricht in verschiedenen Fächern, da sie durch das ständige Umherziehen keine Schule besuchen konnte. Sie hatte einen eigenen kleinen Wohnwagen, seit sie selber Auto fahren durfte. Sie hatte ihn ganz nach ihrem Geschmack eingerichtet mit viel lila und dunklem rot. Vorher war das nicht möglich gewesen, da ihr Vater Charlie den LKW mit dem Karussell fuhr und ihre Mutter den Wagen mit dem Familienwohnwagen als Anhänger. Da musste sie mit ihren Eltern in einem Wohnwagen leben. Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie endlich ihr eigenes Reich hatte, in das sie sich auch mal zurückziehen konnte.

Da sie seit Jahren mit der gleichen Truppe quer durch die USA fuhren, kannte Bella fast jeden, der auf dem Rummel arbeitete. Sie war immer fleißig und packte auch mal bei Kollegen mit an. Daher war sie sehr beliebt. Außerdem sah sie trotz ihrer 17 Jahre eher wie 15 aus. Sie war sehr schlank, hatte lange braune Haare mit einem leichten Rotstich und braune sehr ausdrucksstarke Augen. Wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, las sie alles was ihr in die Finger kam.

Bis vor 12 Monaten konnten sie sich sogar einen Helfer leisten, der beim Auf- und Abbau mit anpackte und auch mal den Kartenverkauf übernahm. Mittlerweile ging das einfach nicht mehr und seit die Zuckerwattemaschine kaputt gegangen war und sich nicht reparieren lies, wurde es noch schwieriger. Für eine neue war einfach kein Geld da und nun fehlten die Einnahmen der Familie Swan sehr.

An einem Montagmorgen im September saß Bella gerade mit ihren Eltern beim Frühstück im Familienwohnwagen, als es an der Wohnwagentür klopfte. Renée öffnete die Tür und Mike stand davor. Er war in Bellas Alter, seinen Eltern gehörten ein Autoscooter, ein Kettenkarussell und eine Losbude. Er fragte, ob Bella an diesem Abend und vielleicht auch an den nächsten Tagen an der Losbude, gegen Bezahlung aushelfen könnte, da seine Mutter sich den Fuß verstaucht hatte. Da die Familie Swan jeden Cent brauchte, sagte Bella gleich zu, obwohl sie die Newtons nicht mochte. Mrs Newton war sehr hochmütig und scheuchte die Leute gerne rum und Mike bildete sich ein, dass jedes Mädchen nur darauf wartete mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen.

Als Mike weg war sagte Bella zu ihren Eltern, dass sie das Geld, das sie dabei verdienen würde, für den Winter weglegen könnten. Charlie grummelte, weil er es nicht gerne sah, dass er Geld von seiner Tochter annehmen musste. Aber im Moment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es anzunehmen. Er überlegte hin und her, wie er die Situation ändern könnte und traf dann einen Entschluss.

„So geht es einfach nicht weiter. Solange wir von Kuhkaff zu Kuhkaff ziehen werden wir nie wieder auf einen grünen Zweig kommen. Ich werde mich mal umhören, ob wir uns nicht einer größeren Truppe anschließen können, um in größeren Städten auf den Märkten einen Platz zu bekommen", sagte er. „Riley ist doch zu einer Truppe gegangen die durch Kanada und Nordamerika zieht, als er uns verlassen hat. Ich glaube Volturi heißen die. Vielleicht könnten wir da unterkommen. Hast du seine Nummer noch?", schlug Renée vor.

Charlie suchte die Nummer und als er sie gefunden hatte rief er sie an. Allerdings ging nicht Riley ans Telefon, sondern eine Jane Volturi, die ihm erklärte, dass Riley nicht mehr bei ihnen sei und ihr sein Handy überlassen hatte. Ihre Stimme klang, wie die eines jungen Mädchens. Charlie fragte sie, an wen er sich wenden müsse, um einen Platz bei ihnen bekommen zu können. Zuständig war ein Aro Volturi und sie gab das Telefon weiter.

Charlie telefoniert ca. 30 Minuten mit Aro und dann war geklärt, dass sie in der nächsten Woche nach Kanada fahren würden. Genauer gesagt nach Whitehorse zum Stadtfest, sie sollten sich dort bei einem Sam Uley melden, wenn sie angekommen waren. Touristenstädte waren immer gut, im Urlaub saß das Geld der Leute lockerer und sie gaben gern etwas für ihr Vergnügen aus.

3 Tage später war dieser Markt zu Ende und am nächsten Morgen bauten Charlie, Renée und Bella das Karussell ab und verluden es auf den LKW, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Whitehorse. Nach weiteren 3 Tagen kamen sie dort an.

Als sie nach Sam Uley fragten, wurden sie zu einem über 2 Meter großen und sehr Muskulösen Indianer Anfang 20 geführt. Er wies ihnen einen guten Platz zu und zeigte ihnen wo sie ihren LKW parken und die Wohnwagen aufstellen konnten. Er war nicht unfreundlich, aber deutlich distanziert zu ihnen.

Auch die meisten anderen Menschen, die überall am Aufbauen der Fahrgeschäfte und Verkaufsbuden waren, verhielten sich zwar freundlich aber doch irgendwie abweisend. Renée seufzte, sie vermisste ihre Freunde aus der alten Truppe. Dort war bei der Arbeit immer gescherzt und gelacht worden und fast jeder half auch mal bei seinen Nachbarn mit. Hier gab es scheinbar verschiedene Gruppen, die Abstand zueinander hielten. Die Indianer blieben unter sich und auch unter den weißen gab es mehrere Grüppchen und einige die ganz alleine waren.

Charlie lächelte Renée aufmunternd zu. „Das wird schon, Schatz. Wir müssen die Leute halt erst kennen lernen. In ein paar Tagen fühlst du dich hier bestimmt schon, wie zu Hause."

„Mein Zuhause ist ohnehin da, wo ihr seid Charlie", lächelte sie tapfer zurück.

Dann begannen sie ihr Karussell abzuladen und Charlie bat Bella anschließend den LKW weg zu fahren. Dafür hatte sie zwar eigentlich keine Fahrerlaubnis, aber auf dem Markt nahm das keiner so genau. Bella fuhr ihn weg und schlenderte dann über den Platz zum Kinderkarussell zurück. Hier gab es viel mehr Fahrgeschäfte, als bei ihrer früheren Truppe und vor allem auch viel größere. Vor dem Geisterhaus blieb sie stehen und sah einigen Teenagern dabei zu, wie sie die letzten Teile an der Bahn anbrachten. Ihr fiel auf, wie blass diese waren und sie fragte sich, ob sie auch bald so blass wäre, wenn sie mit der Truppe weiter fahren würden. Hier oben im Norden schien ja seltener die Sonne.

„Hallo, ich bin Bella. Ich gehöre zum Kinderkarussell da vorn." stellte Bella sich vor.

„Verschwinde von hier und geh zu eurem Fahrgeschäft zurück", fuhr ein blondes, wunderschönes Mädchen sie an. „Wir wollen hier keine Fremden in unserer Nähe."

Bella war sprachlos, so etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Sie starrte das Mädchen mit offenem Mund an.

„Mund zu die Fliegen fliegen rein", machte ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge sich über sie lustig.

Irgendetwas war komisch an diesen Jugendlichen, aber Bella kam nicht darauf was es war. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie begriffen, dass sie hier unerwünscht war und ging lieber wieder zu ihren Eltern und half weiter beim Aufbau.

Abends lag Bella in ihrem Wohnwagen und dachte über die abweisenden Leute nach. Klar, sie liebte ihre Eltern, aber sie suchte doch trotzdem Kontakt zu gleichaltrigen. Immerhin war sie ein ganz normaler Teenager. Da sie nicht einschlafen konnte, hörte sie etwas Musik, aber auch das half ihr diesmal nicht. Sie grübelte immer noch, was ihr an der Blonden und ihrem Freund komisch vorgekommen war. Darüber schlief sie irgendwann dann doch noch ein.

Nachts träumte sie völlig verwirrende Dinge und sah immer wieder rote Augen vor sich. Sie wachte davon auf und wusste nun genau, was ihr gestern so komisch vorgekommen war. Das Mädchen und ihr Freund hatten rote Augen gehabt. Sie atmete tief durch. „Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einfach farbige Kontaktlinsen, Bella. Kein Mensch hat rote Augen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und schlief irgendwann wieder ein.


	3. Kapitel 2

_Da ich heute gut voran kam beim Schreiben der nächsten Kapitel und einfach super Laune habe, gibt es schon heute ein Update :-)_

_Vielen Dank an Kayinchen und Elsada für das Feedback zum 1. Kapitel. Heute wird es noch etwas gruseliger hoffe ich._

_Nun mit Hilfe der lieben Kayinchen überarbeitet._

**Kapitel 2**

Bella sprach mit niemandem über die roten Augen. Die ganze Woche über hatte sie sowieso viel zu wenig Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Endlich verdienten sie mit ihrem Karussell mal wieder richtig. Charlie war glücklich. Bella und Renée weniger, ihnen fehlte der Anschluss und der Zusammenhalt, wie sie ihn aus der alten Truppe kannten.

Heute war der letzte Abend in Whitehorse. Morgen würden sie abbauen und weiter ziehen. Am letzten Tag war es nochmal richtig voll gewesen. Der Platz war zwar immer noch voll, aber abends war das Kinderkarussell natürlich nicht mehr so gut besucht. Die meisten Kinder lagen wahrscheinlich schon im Bett.

„Ich drehe noch eine Runde, bevor ich in den Wohnwagen gehe", sagte Bella zu ihren Eltern.

Sie wünschten ihr viel Spaß und eine gute Nacht.

Bella schlenderte über den Platz, fuhr mal mit der wilden Maus oder mit dem Breakdancer, dann ging sie zum Geisterhaus. Sie liebte Geisterbahnen und Geisterhäuser. Dieses Geisterhaus war besonders gut, stellte sie fest und obwohl sie ja fast alle Tricks dieser Häuser kannte, hatte sie sich mehrmals erschreckt. Es war ein Haus, durch das man selber gehen musste und nicht gefahren wurde. Sie träumte davon, irgendwann selbst so eines zu haben, aber sie wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war. Solche Fahrgeschäfte kosteten viel, sehr viel Geld und so viel würde sie wohl nie haben.

Mittlerweile war der Platz so gut wie leer. Bella beschloss noch ein letztes Mal durch das Geisterhaus zu gehen. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit – zu viel? Plötzlich ging das Licht ganz aus.

„Scheiße!", fluchte sie und tastete sich blind vorwärts. Es dauerte fast 40 Minuten, bis sie endlich heraus fand. Was sie dann aber sah, lies sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Sie sah, wie einer der Indianer sich mit einem der weißen Männer stritt. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Reißen und da, wo eben noch der Indianer stand, tauchte jetzt ein riesiger brauner Wolf auf. Der Wolf sprang rasend schnell auf den Mann zu, doch dieser war auch nicht langsamer und wich ihm aus. Plötzlich kam ein kleines, blondes Mädchen mit roten Augen um die Ecke. Sie guckte den Wolf an und auf einmal krümmte dieser sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Dann sah sie zu dem Mann und auch dieser krümmte sich unter ihrem Blick zusammen.

„Wollt ihr uns alle in Gefahr bringen? Es könnten noch Mensch hier sein!", schnauzte sie die Beiden an. „Jacob verwandele sich sofort zurück und auch von dir Emmett, werde ich Aro erzählen."

Bella keuchte auf, als an der Stelle, an der gerade noch der Wolf gestanden hatte, ein nun nackter Indianerjunge stand.

Alle 3 sahen nun zu Bella. „Scheiße!", fluchte der Indianer. „Warum hat Edward mich nicht gewarnt, dass hier noch ein Mensch ist?", fragte der andere Mann.

„Sie reagiert nicht, das gibt es doch nicht!", rief das Mädchen entsetzt.

Bella verstand die Welt nicht mehr und bekam Angst, riesige Angst. Sie drehte sich um und rannte los. Allerdings hatten die 3 sie schon nach wenigen Schritten eingeholt und hielten sie schmerzhaft fest. „Aua, ihr tut mir weh", jammerte sie. „Ich sage niemanden was ich gesehen habe – ehrlich." Bellas Stimme zitterte.

„Wir bringen sie zu Aro", befahl das Mädchen und sowohl der Indianer, als auch der andere Mann hielten Bella weiterhin fest und führten sie hinter dem Mädchen her. Sie gingen an einigen Wohnwagen vorbei und klopften am Größten an.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine kalte Stimme aus dem Inneren, was Bella einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ.

„Jane, Emmett und Jacob, Meister", sagte das Mädchen. „Wir haben hier ein Mädchen gefangen, das Jacob bei seiner Verwandlung gesehen hat und wie er dann, in seiner Wolfsgestalt mit Emmett kämpfte."

„Bringt sie rein", kam es wieder aus dem Inneren. Jane öffnete die Tür und lies zuerst Jacob mit Bella eintreten, dann folgte sie und zuletzt Emmett.

„Gib mir deine Hand", wies Aro Jane an. Sie tat es und er keuchte auf."Keine Reaktion auf deine Gabe? Das gab es ja noch nie. Komm her Mädchen", sagte er nun zu Bella, „und gib mir deine Hand."

Bella trat zitternd vor. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber da ihr sowieso nichts anderes übrig blieb, gab sie Aro ihre Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden lachte er auf. „Ich sehe nichts. Gar nichts, wie faszinierend. Mit ihr befassen wir uns später. Sperrt sie erst mal in den Speisewagen und dann holt mir ihre Eltern. Es sind die Besitzer des Kinderkarussells und ihr Wohnwagen steht am Brunnen", wies Aro an.

„Emmett, du kommst mit mir die Eltern holen. Jake, du kümmerst dich um das Mädchen", befahl Jane.

Der immer noch nackte Indianer schleifte Bella mit und zog sich nun wenigstens im Gehen eine Hose über. „Komm Mädchen, was nun mit dir passiert tut mir leid, aber du hättest das nicht sehen dü heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er plötzlich

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit stille Tränen geweint und auch jetzt schwieg sie.

„Dann eben nicht", zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er brachte sie zu einem LKW und öffnete eine kleine Tür, dann hob er sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch.

Der LKW hatte keine normale Ladefläche, wie Bella erwartet hatte, sondern eine richtige Zelle mit Gittern. Darin standen nur einige Pritschen, 2 Stühle und eine Campingtoilette in einer Ecke.. In dieser Zelle kauerten 3 Menschen, die zusammenzuckten, als Jacob die Tür öffnete und Bella hinein brachte. Er führte Bella zu einer Pritsche, drehte sich um und ging wieder.

In dem LKW befanden sich 2 Frauen und ein junger Mann. Der junge Mann sah Bella entsetzt an und kam auf sie zu. „Oh Gott Bella! Was tust du denn hier?" Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Riley! Wie bist du hierher gekommen und was wollen die von uns?", rief sie. Er sah sie traurig an. „Eigentlich nehmen sie nur Menschen ohne Familie gefangen, Menschen, die nicht vermisst werden", gab er zur Antwort. Die Tür ging wieder auf und ein wunderschöner junger, bleicher Mann mit bronzefarbenem, zerzaustem Haar trat ein.

„Ruhe Riley!", zischte er ihn an. „Sonst darf Jane ein wenig mit dir spielen." Riley schloss sofort den Mund und senkte den Kopf. Bella fragte sich, warum Riley so schnell hörte. Früher war er ein Rebell gewesen und hatte sich nie etwas gefallen lassen. Diese Jane musste ja schrecklich sein, dabei war sie doch nur ein junges Mädchen, wahrscheinlich jünger als Bella selbst.

Der Mann, mit der seltsamen Haarfarbe, bedachte Bella mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Irgendwie sah er frustriert aus.

Schon wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Emmett und Jane brachten Bellas Eltern herein. „Bella!", schluchzte Renée und lief auf ihre Tochter zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Was für eine entzückende Familie", sagte Jane höhnisch. „Edward, du passt hier auf! Aro entscheidet später, was wir mit ihnen machen werden. Wir lassen jetzt erst mal das Karussell, die Autos und die Wohnwagen verschwinden." Charlie keuchte auf. Sie sprachen ja davon, seine ganze Existenz zu vernichten.

Dieser Edward sah alle warnend an. „Keine Gespräche hier! Setzt oder legt euch auf die Betten und seid ruhig. Wenn ihr nicht gehorcht, gibt es richtig ärger!", mahnte er und verließ danach den Wagen gemeinsam mit den anderen. „Spinnen die?", poltere Charlie los. „Ich lasse mir doch nicht den Mund verbieten." „Psst!", machte eine der Frauen und legte dabei den Finger an ihre Lippen, aber mehr sagte sie nicht. Charlie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann sah er sich um. Fenster gab es natürlich nicht in dem LKW und die Ladeluke war von innen komplett durch eine Stahlwand verschlossen. Der Einzige Weg nach draußen, war der, durch den sie auch herein gekommen waren.

Renée und Bella hielten sich noch immer schluchzend im Arm. Charlie sah sich entschlossen um, dann untersuchte er die Pritsche, sah aber nicht zufrieden aus. Schließlich sah er sich den Stuhl genauer an und schraubte ein Bein ab. „Charlie lass es!", zischte Riley leise. „Du hast keine Chance gegen die und bringst uns nur alle in Gefahr." Aber Charlie hörte nicht auf ihn. Er nahm das Stuhlbein in die Hand und stellte sich in die Ecke neben die Zellentür . Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet und Edward kam wieder rein, blieb aber vor der Zellentür stehen. „Vergiss es Charlie! Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen und dein Plan wird nicht funktionieren. Schraub das Stuhlbein wieder an, sonst wirst du Ärger bekommen und zwar riesigen Ärger!" Aber Charlie hörte nicht, sondern versuchte durch die Gitterstäbe Edward mit dem Stuhlbein auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Dieser machte nur eine Bewegung, so schnell, dass Charlie gar nicht sehen konnte was geschah und schon war Charlie entwaffnet. Dann öffnete Edward die Tür, zerrte ihn mit sich und schmiss die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Renée und Bella weinten nun noch mehr.

Sie würden Charlie nie wieder sehen, denn Edward brachte ihn zu Aro und der brach ihm einfach das Genick und saugte ihn komplett aus, nachdem er seine Hand berührt hatte. „Er hätte nie Ruhe gegeben dazu sind ihm seine Frau und seine Tochter viel zu wichtig gewesen", sagte er emotionslos. „Die Frauen sollten wir auch trennen. Lasst die Frau im Speisewagen und sperrt das Mädchen wo anders ein. Sie ist faszinierend. Kannst du ihre Gedanken lesen Edward?" „Nein, Meister", antwortete dieser. „Wo sollen wir das Mädchen hinbringen?"

„Nimm sie mit zu dir. Du kannst sie für dich arbeiten lassen, wenn du willst und du kannst dich auch von ihr ernähren, aber lass sie am Leben. Ich frage mich, ob du ihre Gedanken lesen kannst, wenn du von ihr getrunken hast." „Kann sie nicht woanders untergebracht werden?", fragte Edward. „Nein, du nimmst sie mit zu dir und du lässt sie leben. Keine Diskussion!"

Edward verneigte sich und ging, um Bella zu holen. Er war wirklich sauer, dass er sie mit zu sich nehmen sollte. Ihn nervte es, Menschen zu beaufsichtigen und ausgerechnet dafür setzte Aro ihn wegen seinen Fähigkeiten, oft ein. Er konnte ja schon in ihren Gedanken lesen, ob sie einen Fluchtversuch planten. So hatte er auch gesehen, was Charlie vor hatte. Wenigstens ein Mensch weniger, dachte Edward. Er ging zum Speisewagen, der so genannt wurde, weil die Menschen darin lebten und von ihnen getrunken werden konnte, wenn das Jagen in der näheren Umgebung zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Zu viele Tote in einer Stadt während eines solchen Festes würden auffallen. Einige Vampire gingen zwar auch weiter weg zur Jagd, aber trotzdem brauchten sie ihre Vorräte. Daher nahmen sie gerne Menschen mit, die sowieso niemand vermissen würde. Ausreißer, Singles ohne viel Familienkontakt und Schaustellerfamilien, wenn die etwas sahen, was sie nicht sehen sollten. So wie es Bella ergangen war.

Einige der Vampire lehnten es allerdings ab, Menschen gefangen zu nehmen. Sie kauften lieber Blutkonserven oder jagten Tiere. Edward schüttelte es schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Zwar war sein Erschaffer, Carlisle Cullen, ein solcher Tierbluttrinker, aber Aro hatte Edward schnell auf seine Seite gezogen und versuchte auch die Cullens immer wieder zu verführen. Erst vor ein paar Tagen waren Rosalie und Emmett schwach geworden und hatten von einem der gefangenen Menschen getrunken. Sie schämten sich nun sehr, was Edward lächerlich fand.

Edward öffnete den Lkw und guckte in die Zelle zu Bella. Warum nur konnte er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen? „Bella komm her!", forderte er sie barsch auf. Renée und Bella klammerten sich aneinander. „Entweder kommst du freiwillig oder ich hole dich und wenn deine Mutter dabei einen Arm verliert, weil sie dich nicht loslassen will, ist das euer Problem."

Bella ließ ihre Mutter los und folgte Edward wortlos. Würde sie ihre Mutter jemals wieder sehen?


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Edward schleifte Bella zu seinem Wagen. Er hatte keinen kleinen Wohnwagen, sondern einen großen Schaustellerwohnwagen mit ausziehbaren Erkern, einer richtigen Küche und einem richtigen Badezimmer mit fließendem Wasser.

„Du wirst diesen Wagen nicht verlassen! Versuchst du es, werde ich dich bestrafen. Du wirst hier alles putzen, wenn ich es dir sage, aber ansonsten fasst du nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis an. Wenn ich dich nicht brauche, bleibst du hier drin." Er öffnete eine Tür zu einem Erker ohne Fenster. Dieser war, bis auf ein paar Putzsachen, Staubsauger und dergleichen leer. „Wenn du ins Bad musst darfst du klopfen, wenn ich da bin, aber mache es nicht zu oft, sonst werde ich sauer." Er führte sie hinein und verschloss die Tür. Kurz darauf öffnete er sie noch ein mal kurz und brachte ihr einen Eimer. „Geh noch einmal ins Bad. Ich muss gleich weg und wenn ich nicht da bin, musst du mit dem Eimer vorlieb nehmen."

Bella war völlig verstört. Wer war dieser Mann? Was wollte er von ihr? Was war mit ihrem Vater passiert? Und würde sie ihn und ihre Mutter jemals wieder sehen? All diese Fragen gingen ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf während sie in der dunklen Kammer saß. Sie wickelte sich in die Decke, da ihr kalt war und weinte verzweifelt. Wären sie doch nur bei ihrer alten Truppe geblieben. Im Gegensatz zu diesen Menschen hier, waren es überhaupt Menschen, waren ja selbst die Newtons gute Freunde gewesen.

Irgendwann musste sie eingeschlafen sein, denn sie wurde wach, da sie hoch gerissen wurde. Edward war wieder da und schleppte Bella wortlos in den Wohnbereich des Wohnwagens. Dann bog er ihren Hals zur Seite und biss ohne Vorwarnung zu. Bella schrie verzweifelt auf und versuchte sich zu wehren – erfolglos. Es tat so furchtbar weh und sie merkte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden und ihre Versuche sich zu befreien,immer weniger wurden, bis sie den Kampf schließlich ganz aufgab. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, lies er von ihr ab. „Du schmeckst köstlich.", war alles was er sagte und sah sie durchdringend an. Bella zitterte vor Angst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer frustrierter und dann stieß er sie wieder in den Erker. „Ich werde dich holen ehe wir losfahren, während der Fahrt kannst du hier nicht drin bleiben, der Erker muss eingefahren werden." Dann schloss er die Tür wieder und ließ die völlig verzweifelte Bella zurück.

Jetzt empfand sie die Kälte noch viel schlimmer, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Außerdem hatte sie riesigen Durst und die Dunkelheit machte ihr Angst. Wieder musste sie an ihre Mutter denken, ob es ihr wohl ähnlich erging? An ihren Vater traute sie sich kaum zu denken. Nachdem was ihr widerfahren war, wollte sie gar nicht wissen was passieren würde, wenn sie Edward nicht gehorchte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon eingesperrt war. 1 Stunde oder vielleicht sogar schon ein ganzer Tag?

Als sie das Geräusch der Wohnwagentür hörte, zuckte Bella zusammen. Kam er etwa schon wieder? Sie hielt die Luft an und versuchte keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Aber die Tür öffnete sich trotzdem, es fiel etwas Licht aus dem Wohnwagen in den Erker. Vor ihr stand der Indianer, der sich vor ihren Augen in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte. „Komm Mädchen! Du kannst jetzt ins Bad und dann bekommst du etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Edward hat nicht daran gedacht, dass du so etwas brauchst." Bella starrte ihn verständnislos an. Wie konnte man so etwas vergessen? Allerdings war dieser Edward ja sowieso nicht normal, sonst hätte er sie schließlich nicht gebissen. Sie stand zitternd auf, hatte aber Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten. „Ich bin übrigens Jacob, wir werden uns nun wohl öfter sehen. Edward muss die anderen Menschen bewachen, wenn wir weiter ziehen und deshalb bin ich nun für dich zuständig. Du heißt Bella, oder?" Bella nickte nur. Seit Edward sie mitgenommen hatte, hatte sie kein Wort gesagt. „Bist du stumm? Dann dreht Edward noch völlig durch." lachte er. „Er ist eh schon völlig genervt von dir." Er blieb vor der Badezimmertür stehen. „Wenn du keinen Mist machst, lasse ich dich alleine da rein. Versuchst du abzuhauen, war es das letzte Mal, dass du alleine aufs Klo durftest. Weit würdest du eh nicht kommen und deine Mutter würde es mit büßen müssen."

Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Mutter zuckte Bellas Kopf hoch. „Wie geht es meiner Mutter und meinem Vater?", fragte sie.

„Du bist ja doch nicht stumm - gut." war seine einzige Antwort. Bella ließ den Kopf wieder hängen und ging ins Bad um die Toilette zu benutzen. Als sie fertig war, wollte sie das Bad wieder verlassen, durch den Blutverlust wurde ihr aber schwarz vor Augen und sie kippte einfach um. Beim Fallen stieß sie sich auch noch den Kopf hart am Waschbecken und wurde bewusstlos.

Jacob stöhnte. Wenn Aro herausfand, dass Edward ihm das Mädchen anvertraut hatte und sie nun vielleicht schwer verletzt war, würde er Jane die Bestrafung überlassen. Darauf hatte er ja nun gar keine Lust, deshalb beschloss er das Mädchen zu Carlisle Cullen zu bringen. Der kannte sich mit Menschen am besten aus und behandelte auch die Wölfe, wenn es denn nötig war. Bei ihnen heilte ja alles sehr schnell.

Er nahm Bella auf den Arm und trug sie zum Wohnwagen der Cullens und klopfte an. „Herein!", rief Esme, sie war Carlisles Frau. „Hallo Esme, ich müsste dringend zu Carlisle, das Mädchen ist gestürzt und hat sich den Kopf an gehauen, nun ist sie bewusstlos.", sagte Jacob.

„Sie ist doch erst ein paar Stunden bei Edward und nun schon das", seufzte Emmett. „Er hat wohl zu viel von ihr getrunken, dass sie gleich umkippt. Ich hole Carlisle, er ist gerade beim Abbau beschäftigt." „Leg sie erst mal hier auf das Sofa", sagte Esme.

Jacob legte Bella vorsichtig hin doch sie rührte sich nicht. Esme sah sie besorgt an. „Wir müssen versuchen ihr etwas Flüssigkeit einzuflößen, sie scheint stark dehydriert zu sein." Esme holte ein Glas Wasser, hob Bella dann vorsichtig an und versuchte ihr das Wasser einzuflößen, da diese aber nicht schluckte, lief alles daneben. „So wird das nichts", seufzte sie. „Wir müssen auf Carlisle warten."

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Carlisle und Alice traten ein. „Am besten werde ich sie gleich untersuchen, wenn sie wach ist", sagte Carlisle. „Vielleicht spricht sie ja mit dir. Mich hat sie nur nach ihren Eltern gefragt, sonst war sie stumm", „Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" fragte Carlisle. Jakob schüttelte nur ganz kurz den Kopf, da Bella gerade die Augen öffnete.

„Hallo. Ich bin Carlisle. Wie geht es dir?", versuchte er mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber Bella sah ihn nur verzweifelt und ängstlich an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Sie sah aus, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. „Tut dir etwas weh?", versuchte es Carlisle weiter. Sie zeigte auf die Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf, sprach aber weiterhin nicht. „Versuch erst mal etwas zu trinken, du hast doch bestimmt Durst und dann würde ich dich gern Untersuchen." Bella sah ihn misstrauisch an, nahm aber das Glas Wasser, das Esme ihr reichte und trank es in schnellen Zügen leer. Sie war ja völlig ausgetrocknet. „Danke. Könnte ich noch etwas bekommen?", flüsterte sie dann. Carlisle lächelte. Endlich sprach sie mit ihm. „Natürlich bekommst du noch mehr. Esme würdest du ihr bitte eine Wasserkaraffe holen?", fragte er seine Frau. Diese stand sofort auf, füllte eine Glaskaraffe mit Wasser und stellte sie in Bellas Reichweite. „Bitte, meine Liebe." Bella trank hastig, denn sie hatte Angst nicht so schnell wieder etwas zu bekommen. Dadurch verschluckte sie sich jedoch und musste stark husten.

„Langsam Mädchen, es nimmt dir doch keiner etwas weg. Geht es wieder?", fragte Carlisle, als Bella aufhörte zu husten.

„Ja danke", flüsterte Bella. Sie hatte beschlossen nur das aller Nötigste zu reden, solange sie gefangen gehalten wurde. „Darf ich jetzt deinen Kopf untersuchen?", fragte er nun.

Bella nickte. Er tastete ihren Kopf mit seinen Eiskalten Händen ab. Bella zuckte vor der Kälte zurück, auch wenn sie an der Beule gut tat. Sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und ihr war etwas schwindelig. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit oder Schwindelgefühl?", fragte er weiter. „Kopfschmerzen und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl", antwortete sie. Carlisle leuchtete ihr mit einer Taschenlampe in die Augen. „Es sieht alles normal aus, aber zur Sicherheit sollte sie die nächsten 24 Stunden nicht alleine bleiben." Auf mich hören werden sie eh nicht, sie ist ja leider nur ein Mensch und damit den Meisten hier egal, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

„Ich werde es Edward sagen. Er soll sich ja um sie kümmern, hat Aro befohlen", sagte Jacob.

„Und dann ist sie nicht bei den anderen Menschen?", wunderte sich Carlisle. „Befehl von Aro", antwortete Jacob schulterzuckend.

Carlisle wunderte sich. Normalerweise interessierte Aro sich nur für Menschen die ihm Geld einbrachten oder von denen er trinken konnte. Dass er nun einen Menschen anders behandelte, war so gar nicht seine Art. Auch Alice fiel das auf. „Was ist an ihr so besonderes?", fragte sie.

„Sie fasziniert ihn. Weder Aro noch Edward können ihre Gedanken lesen und auf Janes Gabe reagiert sie auch nicht."

Nun waren alle sprachlos. Das gab es ja noch nie, egal ob Vampir, Wolf oder Mensch, die Gaben der Vampire hatten bisher immer funktioniert. Und Jane war besonders gefürchtet.

„Ich konnte aber sehen, wie Edward sie gebissen hat." sagte Alice. „Das wird Aro sicherlich interessieren. Könnt ihr auf sie aufpassen damit ich Meldung machen kann? Ich muss ihm eh berichten, dass das Mädchen sich verletzt hat." „Klar kann sie hierbleiben", rief Alice freudig, „Endlich mal jemand neues hier."

Bella versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten und sagte die ganze Zeit keinen Ton. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass diese Leute hier zwar genauso blass waren, wie die anderen, aber eine andere Augenfarbe hatten. Esme, Carlisle und das Mädchen, sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie Alice hieß, hatten Goldene Augen. Solche Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie beobachtete diese Menschen genau. Wobei ihr klar war, dass es genau so wenig Menschen waren, wie die Rotäugigen oder der Indianer, der sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte.

Jacob ging und ließ Bella bei den Cullens. Er fürchtete zwar, dass Aro davon nicht begeistert sein würde, aber Babysitter für einen Menschen spielen lag ihm einfach nicht. Ihm reichte es, der stellvertretende Leitwolf zu sein und mit Sam zusammen auf das Rudel zu achten. Einige Wölfe hatten noch immer große Probleme damit, mit den Vampiren zusammen zu arbeiten. Eigentlich waren sie einst die Beschützer der Menschen gewesen und hatten diese vor Vampiren beschützt. Vor über 100 Jahren wussten alle menschlichen Bewohner von La Push, dem Heimatdorf des Rudels, über die Wölfe Bescheid. Allerdings fanden einige von ihnen, dass die Wölfe keine der „normalen" Frauen als Gefährtinnen haben sollten und hatten ihre Frauen entführt, um sie einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Die Frauen waren dabei schwer misshandelt und zum Teil sogar vergewaltigt worden. 2 Frauen starben dabei. Jacobs Frau hatte sich, nach ihrer Befreiung, nie wieder von der Entführung durch die Menschen aus dem Reservat erholt und 4 Monate später Selbstmord begangen. Danach hatte er sein Herz völlig verschlossen. Was aus den Menschen wurde, war ihm egal. Das einzige was zählte, war die Sicherheit des Rudels. Damals hatten sich die Wölfe schließlich mit den Vampiren zusammen getan, um sich an den Bewohnern ihres alten Dorfes zu rächen.

La Push war seitdem eine Geisterstadt und die Frauen der Wölfe waren für die Vampire tabu und was aus den anderen Menschen wurde, war ihnen egal. Nie wieder wollten sie die Menschen beschützen. Wenn ein Wolf einen der Menschen besonders mochte oder sich prägte, dann musste er nur zu Aro gehen und um das Leben des Menschen bitten.

Aro war der Chef der Volturi. Er kam einst aus Italien, aber bereiste aber mittlerweile lieber die Welt. Seit einigen Jahren fuhren sie durch Nordamerika und Kanada, vorher waren sie durch den Norden Europas gezogen. Sie blieben selten länger als 2 Wochen an einem Ort, so war ihr Leben am unauffälligsten.


	5. Kapitel 4

_Hallo_

_Vielen Dank für das Review an silfan und für meinen aller ersten Favoriteneintag hier auf dieser Seite an Mateso._

**Kapitel 4**

Edward war furchtbar genervt. Der Abbau lief gut, aber er durfte mal wieder die Menschen bewachen und nun hatte er auch noch dieses Mädchen in seinem Wagen. Er wollte da keine Menschen, sein Wagen war sein Heiligtum und auch, wenn dieses Mädchen anders war, hatte sie dort nichts zu suchen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken einfach nicht lesen und das frustrierte ihn. Wie sollte er so wissen, was sie plante? Aber ihr Geschmack war göttlich, er hatte kaum aufhören können von ihr zu trinken. Nur der Gedanke daran, wie Aro mit ihm verfahren würde, wenn er sie getötet hätte, ließ ihn überhaupt innehalten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sie in der Kammer zu lassen, bis zur Abfahrt. Zum Glück hatte Jacob ihn aber daran erinnert, dass Menschen auch Nahrung und Flüssigkeit brauchten. Nun kümmerte sich Jake um dieses Mädchen, bis er wieder Zeit hatte. Für einen Wolf war Jake ganz in Ordnung. Und er war das, was einem Freund am nächsten kam. In dieser Welt gab es eigentlich keine Freundschaften, eher Zweckgemeinschaften. Die meisten Vampire dachten nur an sich und daran, ihren Blutdurst möglichst oft stillen zu können. Sie alle folgten Aro. Nicht weil sie ihn liebten, sondern weil sie ihn fürchteten. Er hatte die Treue einiger sehr gefährlichen Vampire wie zum Beispiel:

Jane, die mit ihrem Blick foltern konnte.

Alec, der einem alle Sinne rauben konnte.

Demetri, der ein Traker war und jeden aufspüren konnte.

Renata, die ein Schutzschild war.

Außerdem konnte er selbst ja mit einer Berührung alle Gedanken sehen, die ein Wesen jemals hatte. Daher war es fast unmöglich ihm nicht zu gehorchen.

Manchmal beneidete Edward Aro darum, dass bei ihm Körperkontakt nötig war um die Gedanken lesen zu können, denn oft waren die Gedanken der Vampire, Wölfe und Menschen um ihn herum wirklich nervig. Im Moment war er aber ganz zufrieden damit, denn er fing die Gedanken von Renée auf und die drehten sich fast alle um ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Tochter. So konnte er doch etwas über das seltsame Mädchen erfahren. Sein Unmut ließ etwas nach, als er die Bilder sah, die Renée durch den Kopf gingen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie ihren Mann Charlie auf einem Jahrmarkt in ihrer Heimatstadt kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war gerade mit dem Studium fertig gewesen und wollte eigentlich Lehrerin werden. Aber die Liebe schlug ein, wie ein Blitz und sie gab ihr geregeltes Leben für ihn auf, um mit ihm kreuz und quer durch die USA zu ziehen. Sie dachte daran, wie er sich wegen ihr mit seiner Familie überworfen hatte, da er sie wollte und nicht das Mädchen, das seine Eltern für ihn ausgesucht hatten. Charlie blieb nichts, als das Karussell und sein kleiner Wohnwagen, der kaum für die Beiden reichte. Trotzdem waren sie glücklich und mit der Zeit konnten sie sich einen größeren leisten. Nach 2 Jahren kündigte sich Bella an und Charlie und Renée waren überglücklich, sie wollten eine große Familie haben, da Renée ein Waisenkind war und Charlie seine Familie oft vermisste. Leider gab es Komplikationen bei der Geburt und Renée musste die Gebärmutter entfernt werden. Bella blieb demnach ihr einziges Kind. Umso mehr vergötterten die beiden ihre Tochter und verwöhnten sie so gut es ging. Bella wuchs heran und Renée besuchte einige Kurse, um Bella selbst unterrichten zu können. So musste diese nur ihre Prüfungen in einer Schule ablegen. Er sah, was für eine liebevolle Tochter Bella war. Wie sie zum Beispiel stundenlang mit ihrem Vater jedes einzelne Teil des Karussells polierte oder ausbesserte und wie Vater und Tochter dabei scherzten. Wie Bella fröhlich lachend über Marktplätze lief. Dann brachen ihre Gedanken ab, da Demetri den Speisewagen betrat und direkt auf Bellas Mutter zuging.

Auch 2 andere Vampire wollten ihren Durst stillen und Edward ging daraufhin wieder zu seinem Wohnwagen. Die Menschen waren ja jetzt beschäftigt und konnten nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen. Wenn er hier blieb, würde ihn auch nur der Blutdurst überfallen.

Allerdings sucht er Jacob und das Mädchen vergeblich. Er suchte alles ab, die Kammer, das Bad, das „Schlafzimmer",darin gab es zwar ein Bett, aber da er nicht schlafen konnte, nutze er es nur, um sich zum Lesen und Musikhören darauf zu legen. Er wurde stinksauer und suchte Jacobs Gedanken. Der war gedanklich bei Aro und hatte Angst bestraft zu werden. Was hatte er getan? Und wo war nur dieses Mädchen? Er beschloss zu Aro zu gehen.

In der Zwischenzeit lag Bella im Wagen der Cullens und war sogar eingeschlafen. Allerdings träumte sie schlecht und rief im Schlaf immer wieder nach ihren Eltern. Sie träumte immer wieder davon, wie jemand mit roten Augen kam und ihre Eltern biss und sie stand daneben und konnte nichts tun. Alles färbte sich rot durch das Blut ihrer Eltern, bis sie völlig bleich und leblos liegen blieben. Ihr wurde klar, was die Rotäugigen waren. Sie schreckte hoch mit den Worten. „Vampire, sie sind Vampire!" Die Cullens sahen sich besorgt an. Carlisle sprach sie leise an, um sie zu beruhigen. „Hab keine Angst vor uns. Wir tun dir nichts." Bella sah ihn ungläubig an, schließlich war sie entführt worden, ihre Eltern waren wer weiß wo und der mit der komischen Haarfarbe, sie wusste nicht einmal wie er hieß, hatte sie gebissen. „Wir sind sozusagen Vegetarier in dieser Familie, wir trinken nur Tierblut", erklärte Carlisle ihr gerade, als es wütend an der Tür klopfte. Bella kroch ängstlich in die äußerte Ecke des Bettes.

Vor der Tür stand Edward, er hatte bei Aro erfahren wo Bella war und Aro hatte ihm befohlen das Mädchen sofort von den Cullens weg zu holen. Er war sauer, warum konnte das Mädchen nicht einfach bei den Cullens bleiben? Die würden ihr schon nichts tun. So blieb sogar ihr Blut unangetastet, obwohl ihr Blut konnte er wirklich noch einmal vertragen, er leckte sich über die Lippen. Ob das Mädchen wohl schon wieder kräftig genug war?

„Edward, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Carlisle ihn höflich, dachte dabei aber Musst du sie so erschrecken? „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?". fragte er und lächelte dabei falsch. Sie ist verletzt und braucht Ruhe und Schonung. „Komm Mädchen! Wir gehen. Und ihr solltet euch da besser nicht einmischen Carlisle! Aro sieht das gar nicht gern." Was ist nur aus dir geworden Edward?, dachte Carlisle und Alice sah ihn richtig böse an Wenn du jetzt schon wieder von ihr trinkst, wird sie sterben! Und sie zeigte ihm eine Vision, in der Edward das Mädchen in seinem Wagen biss und sie danach einen Herzstillstand hatte. Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf, was bildete Carlisle sich nur ein? Ok auf Alice´ Warnung sollte er hören, ihre Visionen trafen meistens ein, nur wenn die Wölfe involviert waren, war sie nutzlos. Sie konnte die Wölfe nicht sehen. Daher war sie für Aro auch wertlos, er ließ sie in Ruhe, solange sie ihm nicht in die Quere kam.

Da Bella immer noch zusammengekauert in der Ecke saß, riss er sie einfach hoch und schleppte sie mit in seinen Wagen. Dort schmiss er sie unsanft wieder in die Kammer, da sein Blutdurst ziemlich groß war. Wenigstens dachte er diesmal daran ihr Wasser hinzustellen. Essen hatte sie aber immer noch nicht bekommen. Edward dachte gar nicht daran. Er dachte nur daran, dass er seinen Blutdurst stillen musste, ehe er wieder zu ihr ging. Also ging er auf die Jagd. Kurz hinter der Stadtgrenze fand er einen Penner, den er schnell leer saugte und dessen Leiche er hinterher verschwinden ließ.

Bella war gegen die Wand gestolpert und hatte sich nun auch noch das Knie böse gestoßen. Es wurde schon dick und blau. Bella nahm sich die Decke und rutschte vorsichtig auf dem Po in die hinterste Ecke. Sie versuchte das Knie möglichst gar nicht zu belasten, wobei ihr nicht nur das Knie weh tat. Mittlerweile gab es kaum noch ein Körperteil, was ihr keine Schmerzen bereitete.

Plötzlich ging die Kammertür wieder auf und Edward sagte: „Komm Bella. Du kannst dich nützlich machen, wir müssen die Sachen für die Fahrt sichern." Zum Glück wusste Bella als Schaustellerkind genau, was zu tun war. Denn Edward sagte ihr nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie humpelte stark, da ihr Knie sehr weh tat, sagte aber keinen Ton, sondern machte die Arbeit. Als sie fertig war, fuhr Edward die Erker ein. „Komm!", forderte er sie auf. „Du musst während der Fahrt neben mir sitzen. Aro hat verboten, dass du während der Fahrt im Wagen bleibst." Edward war immer noch sauer darüber. Seit wann scherte es Aro, wenn ein Mensch verletzt wurde? Im Speisewagen kam das während der Fahrt öfter vor. Dann durfte Carlisle die Menschen behandeln, oder sie wurden halt erlöst, das hieß ausgesaugt, wenn die Verletzungen zu schlimm waren.

Bellas Magen knurrte laut. Edward sah sie an. „Hast du nichts gegessen?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Super", murmelte er. Warum musste er sich um so etwas kümmern? Das hätte doch Jacob tun sollen oder die Cullens hätten ihr etwas zubereiten können. Er hatte doch gar keine Lebensmittel hier.

Er klopfte am Wagen von Seth an. Dieser öffnete die Tür und sah Edward erstaunt an. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Ich muss auf das Mädchen aufpassen und habe nichts zu Essen für sie und die Buden sind ja alle schon abgebaut. Hast du etwas, das ich ihr geben kann?" Edward bemühte sich freundlich zu klingen. Er wusste, dass Seth ihn nicht mochte. Er mochte den ganzen Umgang mit den Menschen hier nicht. Da er aber zum Rudel gehörte, musste er Sam und Jacob gehorchen. Bei den Wölfen war das noch schlimmer als bei den Vampiren. Alphabefehlen musste bedingungslos Folge geleistet werden.

Er sah die humpelnde Bella mitleidig an. Oh man, wie lange sie es wohl schafft zu überleben? Armes Ding, dachte er, laut sagte er jedoch: „Komm Kleine, ich hoffe du magst Bratkartoffeln und Ei, was anderes kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten. Wie heißt du?" Sie nickte nur, sagte aber mal wieder nichts. „Sie heißt Isabella, wird aber scheinbar nur Bella genannt", antwortete Edward für sie. „Sie sie stumm?", fragte Seth besorgt. „Nein, nur sehr schweigsam, aber ihre Mutter denkt ständig an sie", sagte Edward. Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Mutter schnellte Bellas Kopf hoch. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte nach ihr zu fragen. Dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie schließlich. „Als ich gegangen bin, ging es ihr noch gut", sagte Edward, verschwieg Bella aber, dass Demetri sich kurz danach auf sie gestürzt hatte. Aber Demetri war beherrscht, er hatte sie bestimmt nicht getötet. Wirklich?, dachte Seth und Edward nickte. Auch Seth musste nicht alles wissen. Er grübelte auch so schon zu viel über das Mädchen nach, während er die Bratkartoffeln zubereitete. Sie tat ihm leid und er fand sie süß. „Warum lässt du sie nicht bei mir?", fragte er Edward. „Ich passe schon gut auf sie auf und Essen habe ich immer genug da." Edward sah ihn böse an. „Bella bleibt bei mir! Befehl von Aro. Alle wollen dieses Mädchen nehmen, die Cullens, Jake, du. Was hat sie nur an sich? Sie ist doch nicht die einzige Gefangene hier." Ich wollte doch nur helfen, dachte Seth aufgebracht. Bella sah ihn komisch an, sagte aber auch diesmal nichts. Auch das machte Edward sauer, normalerweise wusste er immer, was andere dachten und auch wenn es oft nervte, so war die Gabe meist von großem Nutzen. Aber aus ihr wurde er einfach nicht schlau. „Dann bring sie wenigstens 3 mal täglich zum Essen zu mir oder lass Essen für sie bringen. Vielleicht mag sie ja auch selber kochen, dann brauchst du nur Lebensmittel holen oder bringen lassen", schlug Seth vor und Bella sah ihn dankbar an.

Edward überlegte, was für ihn am Einfachsten war. Kochen in seinem Wagen kam gar nicht in Frage, allein schon wegen des Gestanks. „Ok du kannst ihr das Essen bringen, wenn du möchtest. Wenn nicht, beauftrage ich jemand anderen." Seth stimmte zu, ihr das Essen zu bringen. Er bekam sogar die Erlaubnis Bella aus der Kammer zu lassen, damit sie etwas essen konnte, wenn Edward nicht da war. „Ich hoffe nur du kümmerst dich besser um sie, als Jacob. Der hat es zugelassen, dass sie sich verletzt." knurrte Edward und übersah dabei völlig, dass er ja eigentlich schuld an Bellas Kreislaufproblemen war. Nur weil er sie gebissen hatte, war ihr überhaupt schwindelig geworden. Bella schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie daran dachte.

Seth stellte ihr das Essen hin und sie aß es gierig, wenn es auch nicht besonders gut schmeckt. Sie hatte einen riesigen Hunger. „Der beste Koch bin ich leider nicht", sagte Seth, als er ihr Gesicht beim Essen sah. Bella verzog ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Lächeln. „Das macht nichts. Wenn ich darf kann ich dir ja irgendwann etwas kochen." Als sie aber Edwards Gesicht sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie das wohl nicht tun dürfte.

„Komm jetzt, wir müssen fahren", sagte er kaum, dass sie den letzten Bissen im Mund hatte. „Kann ich vorher bitte noch einmal ins Bad?", fragte sie ängstlich. Als er nickte, zeigte Seth ihr die Toilette und sie humpelte hinterher. Besonders sauber war es bei Seth im Bad nicht und Bella ekelte sich. Aber besser als ein Eimer, dachte sie. Sie wusch sich noch gründlich die Hände und folgte Edward dann zu seinem Lastwagen. Dieser war schon wieder genervt, da Bella mit ihrem Knie Probleme beim Einsteigen hatte. Er gab ihr einen leichten Schubs und endlich war sie oben.

Sie schnallte sich an und los ging die Fahrt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie fahren würden. Es war eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sie fuhren schon etwa 1 Stunde und Bellas Mund wurde trocken, sie leckte sich über die Lippen, um sie wenigstens etwas zu befeuchten. Sie traute sich nicht, nach etwas zu Trinken zu fragen. „Hier hast du eine Flasche Wasser. Trink, wenn du Durst hast, ich habe noch mehr mit und wenn du auf Toilette musst, sag mir Bescheid. Wir werden mindestens 18 Stunden unterwegs sein, bis wir in Prince Rupert ankommen", sagte Edward zu ihr und reichte ihr dabei eine Wasserflasche aus einer Kühlbox. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, so freundlich hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. „Danke", sagte sie und trank schnell einen Schluck. „Da vorn im Fach sind CDs, leg eine ein", sagte er, als sie die Flasche absetzte und zudrehte. Sie sah ihn fragend an, als sie die große Anzahl an CDs im Fach liegen sah - es waren mindestens 30 verschiedene. „Welche soll ich denn einlegen?" „Mir egal", antwortete er. „Ich mag sie alle, sonst wären sie nicht hier im Truck. Such einfach etwas aus." Bella legte eine CD ein und drückte auf Play. Edward sah sie erstaunt an. „Du magst Debussy?", fragte er. „Claire de lune ist sehr schön", antwortete Bella schüchtern.

Edward war erstaunt, die wenigsten Menschen ihres Alters hörten solche Musik. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlimm, dieses Mädchen so viel um sich zu haben? Irgendwie faszinierte sie ihn. Allerdings redeten die Beiden nicht mehr miteinander, sondern fuhren schweigend weiter. Irgendwann schlief Bella einfach ein. Wieder hatte sie Albträume und warf sich in ihrem Sitz hin und her. Zum Glück war sie angeschnallt. Edward versuchte sie zu wecken, aber es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie wieder aufwachte. „Du hast nur geträumt", brummte er. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie ein „Diesmal schon", murmelte. Hätte er kein Vampirgehör, hätte er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstanden. Sie trank noch etwas und fragte, ob er bald eine Toilettenpause einlegen könnte. „Auf dem nächsten Parkplatz", grummelte er beleidigt und starrte gerade aus. Bella zuckte nervös zusammen. Hätte sie mal besser nichts gesagt.

Nach der kurzen Pause schlief Bella bald wieder ein, mittlerweile war es auch mitten in der Nacht. Da Edward nicht schlafen konnte, fuhr er natürlich durch. Es erstaunte ihn, als Bella anfing zu reden. Als er seinen Blick jedoch auf sie richtete, bemerkte er, dass sie tief und fest schlief und dabei redete. Immer wieder sprach sie von ihren Eltern, was Edward auf die Nerven ging. Deshalb hielt er morgens um 6 Uhr an einem Truckstop und weckte sie.  
„Wir können jetzt da rein gehen, damit du Frühstücken kannst. Aber ich warne dich. Ein Wort zu irgendjemandem und deine Mutter wird dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Du lächelst, bestellst dein Frühstück und sonst hältst du gefälligst den Mund! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Bella nickte. Die Aussicht auf ein vernünftiges Essen ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, denn am Vortag gab es ja nur die Bratkartoffeln bei Seth und wirklich schmackhaft waren die nicht gewesen. Sie betraten das Restaurant und suchten sich einen Tisch in einer Ecke, die ihnen Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken bot. Bella bestellte sich Pancakes und Kaffee. Edward bestellte sich auch einen Kaffee. Die Bedienung versuchte mit ihm zu flirten und kam mehrmals um ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht doch etwas wollte. Aber er ignorierte sie. Bella aß und trank, wie gern hätte sie mit der Bedienung getauscht und wäre von ihm ignoriert worden, aber das war nur ein Wunschtraum. Als ihr Becher leer war, tauschte Edward die Tassen blitzschnell aus. Bella blinzelte verwirrt, für sie sah es aus, als hätte ihre Tasse sich von alleine wieder gefüllt. Sie traute sich aber nicht etwas dazu zu sagen. Sie hatte kaum aufgegessen, da stand er auch schon auf. „Geh zur Toilette und dann geht es weiter. Beeil dich!", herrschte er sie an. Bella traute sich nicht zu widersprechen und beeilte sich sehr. Innerlich war sie allerdings stinksauer und gleichzeitig verzweifelt. Ob so der Rest ihres Lebens aussehen würde und wie lang oder kurz hätte sie wohl noch zu leben?

Die restliche Fahrt verlief wieder schweigend. Mit der Ankunft in Prince Rupert, veränderte sich Edward unmerklich. Er wurde noch angespannter und steifer, als zuvor. Kaum stand der LKW, war er auch schon ausgestiegen und zerrte Bella aus dem Führerhaus. „Wir müssen zu Aro, schnell", sagte er und zog Bella mit sich. Sie stolperte dabei immer wieder über ihre Füße, da sie gar nicht so schnell laufen konnte, wie er sie vorwärts zog. Als sie schließlich auch noch hinfiel und sich das Knie aufschlug, passierte es. Nicht nur Edward, sondern auch noch Jane und Alec, die nicht weit weg standen, stürzten sich, in ihrer Blutgier, auf Bella. Sie spürte unvorstellbare Schmerzen, als die 3 Vampire ihre Zähne in sie bohrten und begannen, ihr das Blut auszusaugen. Doch schon bald ließen die Schmerzen nach, denn sie wurde bewusstlos. Jacob kam zufällig gerade vorbei. „Aro wird gar nicht glücklich sein, wenn ihr sie umbringt!", rief er, woraufhin Jane und Alec sofort von ihrem Opfer abließen. Sie hätten alles getan, um ihrem Meister nicht zu verärgern. Edward brauchte etwas länger, um sich von Bella zu lösen, sie schmeckte einfach zu gut.

Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, stand er neben Bellas Körper, oder dem was davon übrig war. Ein Arm war gebrochen, der andere ausgekugelt und ihr gesamter Körper, war zuzüglich zu den 3 Vampirbissen, von riesigen Hämatomen übersät. „Was nun?", fragte Jane. „Beseitigen wir sie gleich?" Ihr Bruder widersprach ihr. „Das würde Aro nicht gefallen. Bringen wir sie zu ihm, dann kann er entscheiden, was aus ihr wird." „Das wird Ärger geben", grummelte Jane. Edward warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, er las in ihren Gedanken, dass sie sich rausreden wollte. „Vergiss es Jane! Ich werde Aro die Hand geben, damit weiß er dann alles und wird sehen, dass wir alle ihrem Blut nicht widerstehen konnten." Er hob Bella auf und trug sie zu Aros Wagen, dort klopfte er an.

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und Aro selbst kam sofort heraus. Er sah die 3 Vampire, den Wolf und das Mädchen böse an. „Wer war das? Ich habe gesagt ich will sie noch lebend!" Edward gab ihm unaufgefordert die Hand. Aro sagte erst nichts, dann befahl er Jacob und Edward, dass sie Bella zu Carlisle bringen sollten. „Mit euch befasse ich mich später!", drohte er ihnen. Jacob sah verwirrt drein. Was hatte er denn verbrochen? Ohne ihn wäre Bella wohl schon tot, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte nachzufragen. Deshalb beeilte er sich lieber Edward, der Bella noch immer auf dem Arm hatte, hinterher zu kommen. In Menschengestalt war er zwar schnell, aber der Vampir war schneller. Kurz darauf waren sie beim Wagen der Cullens und klopften an. Emmett öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er sogleich. Edward begegnete seinem Blick „Ich such Carlisle, das Mädchen ist verletzt. Aro sagt, dass er sie zusammenflicken soll." Sah er denn nicht, dass es eilig war? Emmett sah mitleidig auf Bellas geschundenen Körper. „Warum erlöst ihr sie nicht einfach? Das macht ihr doch sonst auch." Edward sah ihn böse an. „Es ist nicht an mir, Aros Befehle in Frage zu stellen." Warum auch selber denken? Wer will schon selbst Entscheidungen treffen, dachte Emmett nur noch. „Emmett!", zischte Edward ihn an, „Lass mich in Ruhe und ruf endlich Carlisle."

Dieser stand aber zum Glück schon hinter Emmett und nahm Edward das Mädchen ab. „Ich brauche Blutkonserven, oder jemanden, der ihr direkt Blut spendet, sonst ist sie nicht zu retten. Allerdings hat sie so wenig Blut in sich, dass es schwierig werden wird, überhaupt ihre Blutgruppe festzustellen.", sagte er, nachdem er sie untersucht hatte Jake hatte die rettende Idee. Vielleicht könnte man ihre Mutter fragen?, überlegte er. Edwards Blick huschte zu ihm. „Worauf wartest du noch? Hohl sie verdammt nochmal her!" „Immer ich.", grummelte er leise, ging aber brav, um Renée aus ihrem Gefängnis zu holen. Auf dem Weg dahin fragte er sich, warum sie wegen diesem Menschenmädchen so einen Aufwand betrieben. Was machte das Mädchen nur so interessant für Aro? Er kam am Wagen an und zerrte Renee aus der Zelle. Sie war absolut apathisch und reagierte gar nicht. „Nun komm schon, wir brauchen dich um Bella zu helfen", motze er sie an, als sie sich nicht freiwillig bewegte. Renées Lider schossen nach oben und mit großen Augen sah sie Jacob an. Die Hoffnung hauchte ihr neuen Lebensmut ein. „Bella lebt noch?", fragte sie ungläubig. Jacob sah sie mitleidig an. „Ja, aber es geht ihr gar nicht gut. Weißt du ihre Blutgruppe?" Renée sah ihn ängstlich an. „A Positiv. Ist es denn so schlimm? Ich könnte ihr Blut spenden, wir haben die gleich Blutgruppe."

Schnell brachte Jacob sie zu Carlisle. Renée keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie den leblosen Körper ihrer Tochter sah, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Carlisle schickte alle anderen Vampire vor die Tür um kein Risiko einzugehen, dann legte er Renee einen Zugang und ließ etwas von ihrem Blut direkt in Bellas Arm laufen. Schließlich durften sie keine Zeit verlieren. Dabei untersuchte er Renée immer wieder. „Sie bleiben liegen und müssen viel trinken. Mehr Blut kann ich ihnen nicht abnehmen, sonst versagt ihr Kreislauf", sagte er zu Renée und zog die Nadel aus ihrem Arm. „Darf ich bitte bei ihr bleiben? Sie ist alles was ich noch habe.", flehte sie und sah Carlisle bittend an. Er zerfloss fast vor Mitleid, wollte unbedingt helfen, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Traurig blickte er Renée an. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre das kein Problem. Allerdings habe ich hier nichts zu sagen. Ich werde aber mein Bestes geben, dass sie beide möglichst lange hierbleiben können. Für Bellas Genesung wäre es garantiert hilfreich." Diese war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber lange nicht mehr so leichenblass, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie zu den Cullens kam. Carlisle renkte ihre eine Schulter wieder ein und legte einen Verband an, danach richtete er den anderen Arm und gipste ihn ein. „Wenn Aro so weitermacht, brauche ich bald einen Wohnwagen als Klinik", murmelte er. Allerdings war es ihm so lieber, als die Menschen einfach sterben zu lassen.

Nachdem er alle Sachen, die mit dem Blut in Berührung gekommen waren vernichtet hatte, rief er die anderen wieder herein. Esme und Alice richteten sofort eine Ecke als Krankenzimmer für Bella und Renée her. Rosalie und Emmett wurden fortgeschickt um Lebensmittel zu besorgen und Carlisle kümmerte sich derweil um seine Patienten. „Du kannst sie unbesorgt hierlassen, geh und erstatte Aro Bericht, aber mach ihm klar, dass er die Beiden nun auch richtig Behandeln lassen muss. Sonst hat das alles keinen Sinn!", richtete er sein Wort nun an Edward.

Dieser machte sich auf den Weg. Allerdings nicht in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, sondern sehr langsam, selbst ein Mensch hätte sein Tempo als langsam empfunden. Er wusste, dass ihn noch eine Strafe erwartete. Warum sollte er sich also beeilen.

Aber alles Trödeln nutze nichts, er kam bei Aro an und durfte sich erst einmal eine Standpauke anhören, bevor Aro zu seiner Strafe kam. „Du wirst nicht mehr von dem Mädchen trinken und sie keine Sekunde mehr alleine lassen. Das heißt, du bleibst mit ihr bei den Cullens, bis es ihr besser geht. Trinken wirst du erst wieder, wenn das Mädchen wieder soweit genesen ist, dass sie nicht mehr bei Carlisle bleiben muss. Notfalls lässt du dir von ihnen Tierblut geben. Der Speisewagen und das Jagen sind dir verboten. Die Mutter soll meinetwegen erst mal bei ihr bleiben, aber auch sie wirst du nicht anrühren! Ist das klar? Versagst du, werde ich Felix und Jane erlauben, ein wenig mit dir zu spielen."

Edward traute seinen Ohren nicht. Jetzt musste er nicht nur Babysitter spielen, sondern wurde auch noch mit Blutentzug bestraft? Und wenn er scheitern würde, drohten ihm unvorstellbare Höllenqualen. Jane und Felix waren sadistisch und hatten auch schon Tagelang mit ihren Opfern gespielt. Ihm war klar, dass er unter keinen Umständen scheitern durfte.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6:**

Edward kochte vor Wut. Warum wurde er von Aro nur so sehr bestraft? Er wusste,wie hart es werden würde, kein Blut trinken zu können und das auch noch in Gesellschaft von Menschen, von denen er wusste, wie köstlich deren Blut schmeckte. Tierblut zu trinken, war für ihn absolut keine Option. Wie stellte Aro sich das vor? „Soll ich etwa einen Maulkorb tragen?", brummelte Edward gerade sarkastisch vor sich hin, als Jasper Whitlock auf ihn zu kam. Dieser lachte auf. Ein Maulkorb würde dir sicher gut stehen, Masen, dachte er. „Was willst du hier?", motzte Edward ihn an. Jasper seufzte. „Kannst du deine Wut bitte an jemand anderem auslassen?", fragte er. „Mir reicht es, dass ich sie fühlen muss. Aro hat mir befohlen, dich zu den Cullens zu begleiten." Babysitter wollte ich ja schon immer mal spielen, dachte Jasper ironisch. „Babysitter?", fuhr Edward ihn an, er hoffte sich verhört zu haben. „Aro möchte, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, damit du den Menschen nichts tust", erklärte Jasper. „Seit wann ist er eigentlich unter die Menschenfreunde gegangen? So eine dämliche Strafe hat er ja noch nie verhängt." Edward nickte. Wenigstens stand er nicht alleine da mit seiner Meinung. „Er ist fasziniert von ihr, weil wir ihre Gedanken nicht lesen können und nicht einmal Janes Gabe bei ihr funktioniert. Seine Gedanken kreisen ständig um Experimente, die er mit ihr machen könnte und er plant, sie später zu verwandeln. Er möchte sehen, ob sie nach der Verwandlung noch immer die Fähigkeit hat, sich unseren Vampirgaben zu verwehren", erklärte er Jasper.

Jasper war fasziniert und erstaunt zugleich, wer wäre nicht gern gegen Janes Gabe immun? Aro hatte schon seit Jahrzehnten keine neuen Vampire mehr erschaffen, da das bedeuten würde, die ganze Tarnung aufzugeben oder einige Vampire zu den Neugeborenen abstellen zu müssen, die sie kontrollierten. Nur wer sollte diese Aufgabe übernehmen? Aro gab seine Macht eigentlich nie aus der Hand. Mit einem neugeborenen Vampir konnte man nicht so nahe bei den Menschen arbeiten, es sei denn, man plante ein Massaker. Die Neugeborenen hatten weder ihren Blutdurst, noch ihre Kraft unter Kontrolle und würden jeden Menschen im näheren Umkreis sofort anfallen, ohne an mögliche Konsequenzen zu denken. Das ginge auf dem Jahrmarkt einfach nicht. War dieses Mädchen DAS wirklich wert? Er war gespannt, wie sie auf seine Gabe reagieren würde.

Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu den Cullens. In deren Wohnwagen lag Bella, noch immer bewusstlos, in Alice Bett. Renée saß neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, während Jacob, der sie bewachen sollte, gerade eine riesige Portion Makkaroni verdrückte. Esme forderte Renée immer wieder auf, auch endlich etwas zu essen, aber diese schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Keine Sekunde wollte sie sich von Bella trennen, solange sie nicht dazu gezwungen wurde. Rosalie saß schmollend mit Emmett auf dem Sofa. Sie hasste es, den Wolf und die Menschen in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Außer zu ihrer Familie, wollte sie möglichst zu niemandem Kontakt haben, denn sie hasste es, ein Vampir zu sein und gleichzeitig verabscheute sie die Schwäche der Menschen. Trotzdem hatte sie jetzt zum ersten Mal Menschenblut getrunken und daran war nur Aro schuld. Er hatte sie reingelegt, indem er sie und Emmett mit einem blutenden Menschen zusammen eingesperrt hatte. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Jasper ihren Blutdurst noch verstärkt hatte, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und von dem Mann getrunken hatte. Nachdem Emmett und sie mit ihm fertig waren, hatte Aro ihn erlösen lassen und nun plagten sie Gewissensbisse.

Als es klopfte und Edward und Jasper den Wohnwagen betraten, hielt Rose es nicht mehr aus. Sie hasste den Gedankenleser und Jasper erst Recht. „Was wollt ihr hier?", zischte sie die beiden regelrecht an. Jasper blickte herablassend auf sie nieder. „Blondi, reg dich ab, wir sind auf Befehl von Aro hier, also gewöhn dich besser daran und zügel deine Wut." Allerdings steigerte er gleichzeitig ihre Wut, was Edward, der seine Gedanken las, zum Schmunzeln brachte. Jasper spielte nur allzu gern mit den Gefühlen anderer. „Emmett komm! Wir gehen in unseren Wagen. Hier wird es mir zu eng", befahl sie zornig und Emmett folgte ihr brav. Allein und im Bett liebe ich sie sowieso am meisten, dachte er und Edward zuckte zusammen. „Bitte behalt deine Gedanken für dich, Emmett", flehte er fast. Rosalie nackt und willig wollte er ganz und gar nicht sehen und Emmett wusste das ganz genau. Seine Gedanken waren als Rache an Edward gedacht. Wenn dieser SEINE Rose ärgerte, musste er mit den Folgen leben. Die vier Vampire verfielen in einen lautstarken Streit.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Carlisle dazwischen, so dass alle, außer Bella, heftig zusammen zuckten. „Ich akzeptiere, dass Aro euch hierher befohlen hat, aber wenn ihr euch weiter so benehmt ist Schluss. Dann könnt ihr sofort von hier verschwinden und ich breche die Behandlung der Menschen ab!" Edward wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was Aro dann mit ihm täte. Sicherlich würde er ihm die Schuld daran geben. Also nickte er brav, Jasper folgte seinem Beispiel und versuchte gleichzeitig alle etwas zu beruhigen. Rosalie und Emmett verließen trotzdem den Wohnwagen. Alice sah den beiden neidisch hinterher. Die hauen ab und ich muss die Idioten hier ertragen, danke auch, dachte sie immer noch sauer. Aber Jasper schaffte es auch sie langsam zu beruhigen.

„Esme du kochst himmlisch, das wundert mich wirklich. Ihr esst doch gar nicht", sagte Jacob kauend und lenkte Edward damit etwas von Alice gedanklichen Beschimpfungen ab. Esme freute sich sichtlich über das Kompliment. „Danke, ich schaue mir viele Kochsendungen an und nun habe ich ja jemanden zum Verköstigen. Ich hoffe das Mädchen kann länger bei uns bleiben. Wisst ihr etwas über Aros Pläne mit ihr?", fragte sie Edward und Jasper. Die wollten ihr lieber nichts davon erzählen. Edward war sich sicher, dass Carlisle sonst die Behandlung des Mädchens abbrechen würde, um ihr weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Deshalb sahen sie sich nur kurz an und schüttelten dann stumm ihre Köpfe. Carlisle sah das natürlich, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Zu Edwards und Jaspers Glück, wurde Carlisle nun durch Bella von ihnen abgelenkt, denn diese wimmerte und bewegte ihren Arm etwas, was sie erneut zusammenzucken und schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen ließ. Renée beugte sich über sie und blickte voller Dankbarkeit, dass ihre Tochter noch lebte, auf sie hinab. „Ganz ruhig Bella, beweg dich lieber nicht", flüsterte sie und streichtelte ihr dabei zärtlich mit einem Finger über ihre, noch immer blassen Wangen. Bella keuchte und stöhnte erneut vor Schmerz auf. „Mom?"

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Renée. Carlisle beugte sich nun ebenfalls zu Bella. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sie. „Als hätte mich ein LKW überrollt", antwortete sie leise, nachdem sie realisiert hatte, dass sie sich wieder bei dem Vampirarzt befand. Oder als hätten dich 3 Vampire auf einmal angegriffen. Armes Mädchen! Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebt und schon wieder wach ist. Für sie wäre es aber besser gewesen, wenn sie noch bewusstlos geblieben wäre, dachte Carlisle. Er rief Esme leise zu sich und gab ihr einen Zettel. Sie sollte Medikamente zur Schmerzlinderung für Bella beschaffen. „Versuch möglichst ruhig zu liegen. Du bekommst bald etwas gegen die Schmerzen",versprach er Bella. Wieder verließen schmerzerfüllte Geräusche Bellas Mund. „Warum kann ich meine Arme nicht bewegen?", flüsterte sie heiser. Carlisle seufzte. Warum musste sie gleich so wach sein und Fragen stellen? „Deine linke Schulter war ausgekugelt und dein anderer Arm ist gebrochen", antwortete er dann schließlich doch. „Beide Arme auf einmal. Das habe ich bisher auch nicht geschafft", seufzte sie. „Ich bin für dich da, Bella. Werde erst einmal wieder gesund, ich helfe dir", sagte Renée fest. Verletzungen sind wir ja von dir gewohnt, dachte sie. Edward sah Bella in verschiedenen Krankenhäusern und bei verschiedenen Ärzten, mit immer wieder neuen Verletzungen. Dieses Mädchen zog Unfälle scheinbar magisch an. Renée hoffte, dass sie ihr Versprechen auch einhalten könnte. Wer wusste schon, was diese Vampire noch mit ihr vor hatten? Sie hatte genau verstanden, dass ihr Wille hier absolut nicht zählte.

Nach kurzer Zeit war Esme wieder mit den verlangten Medikamenten zurück und Carlisle zog eine Spritze auf , die er Bella verabreichen wollte. Aber diese schreckte zurück. „Muss das sein?", fragte sie entsetzt. Carlisle sah sie fragend an. Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen. „Sie hat Angst vor Spritzen", erklärte ihm Renée.

„Es wird dir helfen. Willst du lieber die Schmerzen ertragen?", fragte Carlisle. Bella seufzte und wollte nicken, aber die Bewegung war gar nicht gut, so dass sie wieder vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte. „Außerdem muss ich dich doch gar nicht stechen, der Zugang von der Blutübertragung liegt ja noch, da kann ich es rein spritzen", beruhigte er das verängstigte Mädchen. Sie entspannte sich nach seinen Worten auch sichtbar und ließ ihn seine Arbeit machen. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Medikamente bekommen hatte, wurde sie müde und schlief schnell wieder ein.

Carlisle sah sich seufzend in seinem überfüllten Wohnwagen um. „Wie stellt Aro sich das eigentlich vor?", fragte er Edward. „Sollt ihr jetzt etwa die ganzen nächsten Wochen alle hier bei uns einziehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass das auf Dauer gut gehen wird. Dazu sind wir alle viel zu verschieden. Außerdem sollte das Mädchen Ruhe haben, wie soll das bei der Enge hier funktionieren?" Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. Carlisles Fragen hatte er sich selbst auch schon gestellt. Vampire waren nicht dazu geschaffen, auf so engen Raum zusammen zu leben. Schon so, gab es immer wieder Streit und Kämpfe zwischen den Vampiren auf dem Jahrmarkt. Aber in einem Wohnwagen lebte normalerweise nur ein einziger Vampir oder ein Pärchen.

„Ich werde zu Aro gehen und mit ihm reden. Ihr lasst die Finger von dem Mädchen und seiner Mutter. Alice, Esme, passt ihr bitte auf und versucht Renée dazu zu bringen, dass sie etwas isst? Sonst haben wir bald zwei Patienten", gab Carlisle seine Anweisungen. In Edward und Jasper sträubte sich alles Befehle von ihm anzunehmen, aber es war sein Wohnwagen. So hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als auf ihn zu hören, wenn sie Aro nicht verärgern wollten, weil Carlisle sie raus warf. Sie wussten nicht warum, aber Carlisle war einer der wenigen Vampire, die sich trauten ihm zu widersprechen und die dafür nicht sofort bestraft wurden.

Carlisle machte sich also auf den Weg zu Aro. Dieser ließ ihn auch sofort eintreten, als er klopfte. „Carlisle mein Freund", begrüßte er ihn übertrieben höflich. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Carlisle sah ihn abschätzend an. „Wie viele Menschen, Vampire und Wölfe willst du mir noch schicken, Aro?", fing er an. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Ich halte mich aus deinen Sachen raus und du lässt mich und meine Familie in Ruhe und auf unsere Art leben. Und was machst du jetzt? Erst bringst du Emmett und Rosalie dazu, dass sie von einem Menschen trinken und du schickst mir immer mehr kranke und verletzte Menschen vorbei. Ich komme damit schon kaum noch hinterher und jetzt soll ich auch noch den Babysitter für deine Leute spielen? Mein Wohnwagen ist völlig überfüllt."

„Die Mutter des Mädchens wird gerade geholt, dann bist du sie schon einmal los." Aro dachte, das sei doch ein guter Kompromiss. Wobei er es hasste Kompromisse zu schließen, aber Carlisle wusste einfach zu viel, um ihn zu verärgern, war jedoch zu wichtig, als dass man ihn hätte vernichten können. Aro brauchte ihn noch.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", widersprach Carlisle. „Das Mädchen wird schneller genesen, wenn sie ihre Bezugsperson bei sich hat." Aro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann dauert es halt länger. Ich habe sie Felix versprochen und er holt sie sich gerade und wie ich ihn kenne, wird danach nicht viel von ihr übrig sein", erklärte er kalt. Das befürchte Carlisle auch.

„Ich habe 2 Vorschläge für dich, wenn du willst, dass das Mädchen am Leben bleibt", versuchte Carlisle das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. „Entweder lässt du sie bei uns und schickst Jacob, Jasper und Edward wieder in ihre Wagen, so dass ich sie in Ruhe behandeln kann..."

„Oder?", fiel Aro ihm ins Wort. „Oder meine Familie zieht mit dem Mädchen und deinen Leuten für einige Zeit an einen festen Wohnsitz. Irgendein größeres Haus wird sich doch finden lassen. So dass wir nicht auf so engen Raum aufeinander sitzen müssen.", erklärte Carlisle die 2. Variante.

Aro dachte nach,die erste Option stand für ihn nicht zur Debatte. „Wie lange wird die Heilung des Mädchens denn etwa dauern?", fragte er noch einmal nach. „Mit vier bis sechs Wochen musst du schon rechnen", antwortete Carlisle.

Aro überlegte hin und her und stimmte schließlich der zweiten Alternative zu. Die Cullens, Edward, Jasper und Jacob sollten sich für 6 Wochen mit Bella zurück ziehen. Er hatte da auch ein Haus im Denali Nationalpark, das ihm dafür geeignet erschien. „Aber Chelsea und Jane kommen jede Woche einmal vorbei, um nach euch zu sehen", fügte er noch eine Bedingung hinzu.

Carlisle machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, um seiner Familie und den ungebetenen Gästen, von ihrem vorläufigen Umzug zu erzählen.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Als Carlisle den Wohnwagen betrat, war Renée nicht mehr dort. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Felix ihr antun würde, denn dieser war ein Sadist und liebte es, Menschen zu Tode zu quälen. Meist hatten sie nach seinen Mahlzeiten so viele Verletzungen, dass es gnädig war sie zu erlösen. Aber auch das tat er dann nicht immer. Manchmal quälte er sie Tagelang, bis sie endlich starben. Oft hatte Carlisle schon darüber nachgedacht, die Volturi endgültig zu verlassen, weil er das Quälen von Mensch oder Vampiren verabscheute, aber er wollte Aro nicht zum Feind haben. Aro kannte die Schwächen von jedem Vampir seiner Truppe und wusste genau, wie er sie manipulieren musste. Carlisle hatte er gedroht Esme zu finden und zu quälen, wenn sie abhauen würden. Und wenn es eins gab, das Carlisle nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Esme leiden zu sehen. Ihr wiederum ging es mit ihm, Emmett, Rosalie und Alice so. Ihre Familie ging ihr über alles.

In seinen Gedanken suchte Carlisle immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten, wie sie von hier verschwinden könnten. Doch solange Aro mit Alex, Jane, Felix und Demitri treue und vor allem gefährliche Gefolgsleute hatte, sah er einfach keine Chance. Die Gaben der 5 waren einfach zu mächtig und dann war da noch Chelsea, die die Bindung von Aros Leuten zu ihm verstärkte. Auch die Cullens versuchte sie an Aro zu binden, aber gegen echte Liebe kam sie nicht an. Edward hatte sie ihnen gleich nach seiner Verwandlung entfremdet, als Aro sein Talent entdeckt hatte und die Bindung noch nicht so fest war. Ob die Wochen weit weg von den Volturi etwas daran ändern würden? Wahrscheinlich hatte Aro dieselbe Befürchtung und schickte ihnen deshalb Chelsea und Jane jede Woche zum Kontrollbesuch vorbei.

Alle außer Bella, die völlig teilnahmslos mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in Alice Bett lag, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was hat Aro gesagt?", fragte Esme das, was alle dachten aus. „Wir müssen alle zusammen bleiben...", Carlisles Antwort wurde von mehreren Zwischenrufen unterbrochen. „Das ist doch viel zu eng", sagte Esme. „Ich halte das mit denen nicht aus!", keifte Alice und funkelte Jasper und Edward böse an. …..

„Stopp!", rief Carlisle und hob die Hand. Sofort verstummten alle Anderen und sahen ihn wieder gespannt an. „Lasst mich doch erst einmal aussprechen. Wir sind hier doch nicht im Kindergarten!"

Alice fing an zu kichern, einen Vampirkindergarten gab es bestimmt nicht. Alleine schon deshalb, weil es verboten war unsterbliche Kinder zu erschaffen. Aber sie konnte es sich genau vorstellen: _Jasper und Emmett in Latzhosen, die sich um ein Spielzeugauto stritten. Rose mit 2 seitlich abstehenden Zöpfen und einem pinken Hello Kitty Kleidchen, die versuchte Edward, der einen Dinosaurierpullover trug, den Kopf abzureißen. _„Sag mal Alice tickst du noch richtig?", riss Edward sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er war echt wütend und knurrte sie sogar an.

In diesem Moment betraten Emmett und Rosalie wieder den Wohnwagen und als Emmett sah, dass Edward Alice anknurrte stellte er sich zwischen die Beiden und funkelte Edward böse an. „Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe und verschwinde am besten von hier!." Die Stimmung heizte sich immer mehr auf, als jetzt auch Rosalie anfing zu knurren. „Beruhig sie!", befahl Carlisle nun Jasper streng, der das ganze bisher nur amüsiert beobachtet hatte. „Warum sollte ich auch dich hören?", fragte dieser überheblich. Jasper sah gar nicht ein, Befehle von Carlisle anzunehmen.

Carlisle schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Bella zuckte vor Schreck heftig zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf. Carlisle sah sie besorgt an. „Edward! Jasper! Raus! Und zwar sofort!", zischte er dann gefährlich leise. „Sagt Aro dass sein Plan gescheitert ist." Edward erstarrte und hörte auf zu knurren. Scheiße! Edward, mach was. Ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen, dachte Jasper und setzte seine Fähigkeit bei Carlisle ein. „Ach auf einmal nutzt du deine Kräfte, Jasper?", fragte dieser immer noch gereizt und versuchte sich dabei, gegen Jaspers Fähigkeit zu wehren.

„Entweder wir setzen uns jetzt sofort alle an einen Tisch und reden wie Erwachsene miteinander, oder wir brechen das hier ab und erklären Aro, dass es unmöglich war zusammen zu Leben", sagte Carlisle streng und setzte sich ans Kopfende des Tisches. Esme, Alice, Rosalie und Emmett setzten sich nebeneinander auf die eine Seite des Tisches, so dass Edward, Jacob und Jasper nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich auf die andere Seite zu setzen. „Bitte keine Unterbrechungen. Ich erkläre euch jetzt wie es laufen wird. Da mir klar war, dass wir alle nicht auf Dauer so eng zusammen leben können, habe ich mit Aro gesprochen. Er hat uns erlaubt in ein Haus im Denali Nationalpark zu ziehen, solange wir wegen des Mädchens zusammen bleiben müssen. Wir werden aufbrechen sobald einiges geregelt ist. Alice, du versuchst bitte einen Krankenwagen aufzutreiben, damit wir Isabella transportieren können. Außerdem brauchen wir noch ein zusätzliches Auto, da wir alle LKWs und Wohnwagen bei Aro lassen werden. Esme du gehst bitte mit Emmett und Rosalie voraus und bereitest das Haus auf unsere Ankunft vor. Jacob, du begleitest sie und kümmerst dich um die nötigen Besorgungen. Irgendwelche Fragen oder Einwände?", erklärte Carlisle den Plan. Es war nur zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören. Edward bemerkte, dass Alice eine Vision hatte, in der sah wie sie unauffällig an einen Krankenwagen kommen konnte. Doch ganz praktisch, solche Vorhersagen, dachte er und sah Alice zum ersten Mal bewusst an. Er überlegte, ob es sich lohnen könnte, sich gut mit ihr zu stellen. Als ihm aber einfiel, dass die Wölfe sie blind machten, verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder.

Carlisle ging unterdessen zu Bella, um ihren Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen. Sie lag wieder völlig teilnahmslos und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in Alice Bett. „Bella?", sprach Carlisle sie an, aber sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Bella, bitte, ich weiß dass du wach bist. Wie geht es dir?" Weiterhin reagierte sie nicht. „Sie hat Schmerzen, aber schlimmer ist ihre Trauer und Verzweiflung", erklärte Jasper ihm, so leise dass Bella ihn nicht hören konnte. „Felix hat ihre Mutter gewaltsam mitgenommen und ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie bald Vollwaise sein wird. Seitdem sind ihre Gefühle kaum auszuhalten." Carlisle fluchte laut. „Alice?", fragte er dann. „Kannst du sehen, ob ihre Mutter noch lebt?" Alice konzentrierte sich kurz und schüttelte dann betrübt den Kopf. Edward sah in ihren Gedanken, wie Felix die Leiche von Renée verscharrte. Wenigstens schien er sie nicht zu sehr gequält zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner anderen Opfer, sah sie unversehrt aus.

Nun machten sich Esme, Alice, Jacob, Rosalie und Emmett auf den Weg, um ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. „Geht und packt eure nötigen Sachen zusammen", forderte Carlisle Edward und Jasper auf. „Wir wollen möglichst schnell in das Haus. Das Mädchen braucht Ruhe und die bekommt sie hier nicht."

Carlisle hoffte auch, dass sich Bellas seelischer Zustand verbessern würde, wenn sie nicht alles um sie herum, an ihre Eltern erinnern würde. Die beiden gingen packen und wurden dann noch einmal zu Aro gerufen. Dieser hatte sie aufgefordert sich an die Regeln zu halten. Vor allem Edward sollte an sein Menschenblutverbot denken, das während der ganzen Zeit im Denali Nationalpark weiterhin galt.

Einige Stunden später war es dann soweit. Alice hatte einen Krankenwagen und einen Van besorgt und die Sachen waren bereits verladen worden. Carlisle hatte Bella mit Schmerzmitteln ruhig gestellt, damit sie die Fahrt überstehen konnte. Sie reagierte gar nicht auf die Vampire, seit ihr Felix ihre Mutter weggenommen hatte. Lediglich bei zu lauten Geräuschen oder vor Schmerzen, zuckte sie ab und an zusammen. Ansonsten ließ sie, wie eine Puppe alles mit sich machen, was Carlisle große Sorgen bereitete. Er forderte Jasper auf, mit in dem Krankenwagen zu fahren, um sie wenn nötig, zu beruhigen. Edward schloss sich ihnen an und wurde dazu bestimmt, den Wagen fahren. Alice fuhr mit dem Van hinterher.

Es war eine lange Fahrt von Prince Rupert in den Denali National Park. Über 2500 Km lagen vor ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Bella unruhig. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Carlisle besorgt. Da Bella ihm nicht antwortete, richtete Carlisle einen bittenden Blick auf Jasper, damit dieser ihm sagen würde, wie das Mädchen sich im Augenblick fühlte. „Sie hat ein menschliches Bedürfnis", stellte dieser genervt fest. Warum müssen Menschen nur so eklig sein?, fragte er sich gedanklich und Edward lachte leise darüber. Keiner von ihnen war scharf darauf mit Bella aufs Klo zu gehen. „Ich halte am nächsten Rastplatz an, soll Alice doch mit ihr zur Toilette gehen", schlug Edward vor. Carlisle rief Alice auf dem Handy an. „Ja, ja ich weiß schon Bescheid. Ohne Wölfe funktioniert meine Gabe schließlich", kicherte sie ins Telefon, ehe Carlisle etwas sagen konnte. „Der nächste Rastplatz ist nur 12 km weiter. Dort können wir auch etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken für Bella besorgen."

Es klappte alles Problemlos, wenn man davon absah, dass Bella zwar wie eine Marionette gehorchte, aber nicht sprach. Sie konnte nur mit Alice´ Hilfe zur Toilette. Wegen ihrer 2 kaputten Arme, konnte sie das ja nicht alleine und ging dann wieder zu dem Krankenwagen und legte sich brav hin. Essen und Trinken verweigerte sie und noch ließ Carlisle sie in Ruhe. Als das Muster aber den Tag über anhielt, sah er ein, dass er handeln musste. „Bella", sprach er sie an, aber sie reagierte nicht, sondern lag einfach mit geschlossenen Augen da. „Bella, du musst etwas trinken und am besten auch etwas essen. Ansonsten muss ich dich an den Tropf hängen", erklärte er ihr. Endlich öffnete sie die Augen, aber nur, um ihn böse an zu sehen. Dann griff sie nach der Wasserflasche, beziehungsweise sie versuchte es, denn ihre Arme waren ja unbrauchbar. Sie ließ sich also von Carlisle die Flasche hinhalten und trank ein paar Schlucke. „Nun zufrieden?", zischte sie ihn zornig an. Langsam fing die Wut in ihr an zu brodeln und sie richtete sich etwas weiter auf, obwohl sie dabei starke Schmerzen hatte. „Warum tut ihr das? Warum tötet ihr mich nicht einfach? Macht es euch Spaß mich zu quälen?", schrie sie die Vampire an. Sie hoffte, sie provozieren zu können, damit sie ihr Leben beendeten. Ohne ihre Eltern wollte sie auch nicht mehr Leben.

Jasper versuchte sie zu beruhigen, schaffte es aber nur ganz langsam. Carlisle lächelte, eine wütende Bella war ihm lieber, als eine leere Hülle. Endlich kämpfte sie, so hatte sie viel größere Chancen in dieser Welt zu überleben. Edward war sprachlos, so ein Verhalten hatte er bei einem Menschen noch nie erlebt. War sie lebensmüde, dumm oder unheimlich mutig? Er ärgerte sich immer mehr, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Was ging nur in ihr vor? Er legte seine Debussy CD ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Scheinbar half diese aber nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Bella. Die sich nun langsam zurück legte und auch besser auf Jaspers Fähigkeit reagierte. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen. „Vielleicht ist Musik ein Schlüssel um an sie heran zu kommen?", überlegte Edward und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment wieder. Warum wollte er überhaupt an sie heran kommen? „Edward", zischte Jasper leise, um Bella nicht gleich wieder zu wecken. „Könntest du dein Gefühlschaos mal unter Kontrolle bringen? Du machst mich wahnsinnig."

Carlisle verglich Bella gedanklich mit einer kleinen Löwin, was für ein Temperament sie doch hatte und Edward musste lächeln. Ganz unrecht hatte Carlisle nicht. Auch wenn Bella ihn meistens eher an ein kleines Kätzchen erinnerte, so hatten auch die kleinsten Kätzchen Krallen. Schweigend fuhren sie die nächsten Stunden weiter.


End file.
